El chico con nombre de salamandra
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Serie de drabbles de momentos importantes en la vida de Newt Scamander. Este fic participa en el Reto #13 "Newt Scamander" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Confianza ciega

**Aviso:** _El mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling._

 **Disclaimer:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #13 "Newt Scamander" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Confianza ciega**

Leta Lestrange era la chica más bonita que él había conocido. Quizás no fuera la más bonita, pero sí era la única que se había acercado a él. Y eso, a sus ojos de quien todavía le queda por descubrir el mundo, bastaba para pasarse las noches en vela merodeando por el Bosque Prohibido con ella.

La veía bailar entre los helechos mientras que sus pies descalzos hacían figuras sobre la tierra helada. Los ojos de la chica le miraron hechizándole. De no ser por su piel oscura y sus rasgos duros, Newt juraría que se hallaba ante un hada.

Vio como la chica se inclinaba sobre una de esas peligrosas flores que él había estudiado en herbología.

—Leta...no lo hagas, ya te lo he dicho más veces.

La chica le sonrió.

—Será divertido, Newt. No tengas miedo. ¿No confías en mí?

Claro que lo hacía. El problema es que tenía confianza ciega en ella.


	2. Beso prometido

**Aviso:** _El mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

 **Disclaimer:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #13 "Newt Scamander" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Beso prometido**

Newt sabía lo que un beso así significaba. Él mismo se había despedido años atrás de la chica que le había traicionado con un beso. Había sido un beso lleno de ese dulce veneno que Leta Lestrange parecía tener en sus labios.

Pero para sus dos amigos, no era así. Era un beso de despedida, en el que tanto Queenie como Jacob sabían que sus caminos nunca volverían a cruzarse. Era un beso en el que la pareja se estaba diciendo todo sin palabras. Era un beso en el que ninguno había puesto un cuchillo en el cuello del otro.

Sintió como las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos de nuevo al recodar.

Por eso él no había podido besar a Tina antes de tomar aquel barco que le había alejado de la costa neoyorquina, de ella, si era más prágmatico. Sin embargo, tenía una promesa pendiente. Una promesa que cumpliría porque sabía que ella seguía esperándole.


	3. Viajero lejano

**Aviso:** _El mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J K Rowling._

 **Disclaimer:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #13 "Newt Scamander" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Viajero lejano**

Dumbledore le había hablado varias veces de aquel alumno en las misivas que compartían. Un semigigante del que el sabio mago había preferido mantener su condición escondida al resto de sus compañeros de curso. Newt sonrió, con los años, había aprendido a entender las locas ideas del mago.

Todo lo que Dumbledore hacía parecía tener un porqué. El magizoologista aún no entendía porque le había pedido que buscara aquel huevo de acromántula, ni tampoco porque le había pedido que acudiera a Hogwarts con tanta presteza.

El castillo le dio la bienvenida una vez más. Hogwarts se sentía lo más cercano a una casa que Newt tenía. Salvando la tienda de campaña que compartía con Tina, ese sí que era su verdadero hogar. Sus pasos se dirigieron hasta el despacho del ahora de director, al abrir la puerta, escuchó las palabras del profesor:

—Hagrid, ya tenemos aquí a ese viajero del que tanto te he hablado.


	4. Brillo especial

**Aviso:** _El mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling._

 **Disclaimer:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #13 "Newt Scamander" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Brillo especial**

Tina volvió a mirarse en el espejo colocando el cuello de la ablusonada camisa azul cielo. Estaba decidida, hoy sería el día. Suspiró acariciándose el vientre. Salió del cuarto hacia la cocina, donde Newt ya estaba desayunando. Le saludó con un corto beso en su oreja, su pequeña broma privada.

Newt le dedicó esa mirada especial que solo tenía para ella, esa mirada que en algún tiempo había creado los momentos más incómodos entre los dos cuando aún no se habían atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos. Se quedó prendado de ese brillo con el que Tina parecía relucir desde hacía unos días.

—Newt, tengo algo que contarte.

Newt derramó su té por encima de la mesa.

—Si es por el huevo de dragón...no es para mí.

—¿Qué? No, no es eso. Es otra cosa...

—¿Qué otra cosa?

—Estoy embarazada.

Newt gritó de alegría asustando a Tina, iban a tener un hijo juntos. Corrió a abrazarla.


	5. Cada día

**Aviso:** _El mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J K Rowling._

 **Disclaimer:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #13 "Newt Scamander" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Cada día**

Newt estaba mirando por la ventana como su nieto sonreía cada vez que Lysander acariciaba a Mauler en el jardín. Luna, esa chica rubia de grandes ojos azules giraba bailando con el pequeño Lorcan en brazos. Miró a Tina, que sonreía a su lado. Buscó su mano, las alianzas que les habían unido años atrás chocaron.

Newt se creía cada día más enamorado de ella si es que eso era posible. Enamorado de cada vez que habían chocado, porque su mujer tenía el carácter de un Colacuerno húngaro. De cada vez que se habían besado rodeados de Voidschmetterling.

Newt se sentía también orgulloso de todo lo que habían conseguido juntos, de todo lo que se habían ayudado para crecer. Incluso en aquellas primeras noches cuando Tina lloraba en su pecho porque Queenie se había quedado en Nueva York con Jacob.

—Tienes algo en la nariz.

Newt acarició una pequeña mota de polvo lavanda. Tina sonrió.


End file.
